ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Underground
''Johnny Underground ''is an American comedy-drama superhero comic book series published by DC Comics as a part of the Hidden imprint. The comic follows Johnny, a member of a family of metahumans who, instead of becoming heroes, use their powers for their own benefit. Synopsis Johnny Underground, an immortal and invincible metahuman, attempts to patch a hole in his life and find purpose in it, in the meantime filling the hole with alcohol, women, and random tirades. Characters Main *'Johnny Underground '- an immortal man who can't find anything to do in life. Supporting *'Serah Underground' - Johnny's psychic sister who is fond of gambling. *'Paul Monroe' - Johnny's roommate who he likes to vent to and often gives him advice. *'Kim Rose' - Johnny's ex-girlfriend and current landlord. She doesn't like Johnny but he is blissfully unaware. *'Nicholas "Nick" Stone' - a stand-up comedian who likes Johnny, though Johnny finds him very unfunny. *'Joshua Underground' - Johnny's successful car salesman father who has a complicated relationship with him. *'Tabatha Underground' - Johnny's rich mother who has a little too many expectations for him. *'Thomas Underground' - Tabatha's father who appears very out of touch and is also psychic. Antagonists *'Nicky Underground' - Johnny and Serah's half-brother who can mimic anything he sees, including superpowers. *'Double '- a criminal who can clone himself and whose clones constantly die. Issues #/The Dating Scene/ - Johnny begins going on dates with multiple women when he realizes his life is extremely boring. #/Serah's Idol/ - Johnny decides to accompany his sister Serah to an autograph signing from her favorite actor. #Talk Shows Suck - Johnny is invited on to a talk show to discuss his powers and ends up in beef with the host. #/Aftermath/ - After waking up from a drunken stupor, Johnny must find out what exactly he did last night. #/House Keeping/ - Johnny decides to visit a friend he hasn't seen in quite some time, leaving Nick and Paul to take care of his home #The Visit - Johnny and Serah meet up with their friend. #/A New Car/ - Johnny gets invited to do a game show, and decides to sneakily bring Serah along as well. #Johnny's Not An Alcoholic - After another drunken stupor, Johnny is forced by his friends and Serah to attend A.A. #/House Keeping II: This Again/ - Johnny has a realization about himself at his A.A. meeting and leaves town, meaning Serah, Nick and Paul have to take care of his house again. #/Search/ - Johnny begins searching for meaning in his life which ends in him taking drugs and hallucinating quite a number of things. Notes *The series will have a small number of villains and will deal with more human problems and elements. Trivia *Johnny is currently twenty-one, Serah is twenty, and Nicky is twenty-four. *Despite being immune to most things, Johnny can, in fact, die of old age. Whether he has another weakness is currently unknown. Category:Comics Category:DC Comics